Snow Blind
by 13slasher13
Summary: Those who see fit always walk on me, only because I look different... one stupid detail can make other's fear you. Well, that's what I thought until she came into my life... POKEMONXPOKEMON, DON'T READ IF THIS STUFF IS NOT TO YOUR LIKING.
1. Winter's Breeze

**Warning: [18+] **This story contains a short scene of m/m action between Pokémon. Those under 18 who read this are on your own. If you still read this and are under 18, your life will change forever. And I suggest you avert your eyes if you are under the age of 18. If you are above this age, you may continue.

**Snow Blind**

**~~Winter's Breeze~~**

It was summer, I could tell by the extreme heat waves in the forest. Many Pokémon hated this type of weather, but I loved this weather. The sun in the clear blue sky was shining its marvellous rays. I was lying on my back in the lushest green grass, basking in the sun's brilliant beams. I was happily enjoying myself in the meadow, but along came that Leafeon trio. Another day ruined again, but I wondered what tortures they had for me now...

"Hey... how you been Vaint," the head Leafeon, Valene remarked with a grin on her face. Her two companions, Verdi on the right and Vesna on the left were smiling along with her.

I got up onto my four paws and looked at her with a frown, "I told you already that my name is Flaint!" I scolded. They always called me 'Vaint' or 'Vain' or something along the line of using the letter 'V,' only doing it because of my V-shaped leafy tail. I was copped with a smack at my face with her paw, forcing me to wince. I forced myself back up to meet her face, "What was that for!" I demanded, knowing what was to come next if I guessed right.

I was hit again with a stronger paw, Verdi if I'm not wrong. She was stronger than both of them. "Where here for fun..." she spoke with a hint of lust behind the word 'fun.'

My eyes widened, I was about to make a run for it, but Vesna attacked me from the side and I was knocked out cold. The last thing I felt before being knocked out was a sharp jab...

* * *

I was in the meadow where I laid before when I awoke. I looked around to notice a Flareon lying next to me, I didn't know if she was awake or asleep. I got up slowly to sneak away as I assumed she would pick on me just because of my tail, though I failed to escape unnoticed as I heard her yawn. I looked at her and she looked at me with her head tilted a little. _'She probably finds me weird like all the others did…_' I thought in my mind.

"Aren't you going to thank me," she said softly and sweetly.

My ears twitched at those words, should I speak to her... yes, she might be nice... but every time I do I end up on the dark road... I turned my head away from her and disappeared into the forest.

I walked along the dirt track to my den. The sun was beginning to set so I quickened my pace making sure to get there before night struck. I was afraid of being in the dark alone, no one to help me, no one to stand by me. That's when that Flareon crossed my mind, why was she laying bedside me? Why was she there? What was her nam... no... Don't think like that... she just probably wanted you for mating... not for love...

When I got into my den, I ambled over to my little bed of green leaves that I had collected not too long ago. I pawed at them to get comfortable. I lay on my side as I slowly began to cry, "why can't I... find someone... my... whole life is meaningless..." I rubbed my eyes with my paws, "I just... just... want someone to hold..." I closed my eyes, they were stinging as usual. It was a regular basis that I do this, but today was different for me. That Flareon, I've never seen before, she was lying beside me... it got me to thinking that maybe... maybe she likes me... no, what are you thinking... no one likes you...

After several minutes of sobbing I slowly dosed of to sleep and wondered what would be of me the next day.

* * *

The next day came and passed fairly quickly. I resumed my daily routine, getting a drink at the lake, rummaging around for berries as fish and other foods weren't to my liking. The last of my routines was resting in the meadow with the sun blaring. The day wasn't the same as yesterday, I didn't see those three Leafeon, nor did I see that Flareon, which made me kind of sad, I wanted to ask her why she was laying next to me.

Soon the weeks became months, reaching the season of autumn. I usually hated these months as it was the time to look for a mate. This season was no success. I would remain alone for winter and the rest of my life. This would be my sixth year alone. I know I wasn't going to find a mate as the season came to the end and the snow began to fall.

Though I didn't find a mate, I would settle for a human trainer, to lay in a house, warm and cosy, well protected, but having to fight would be my downfall. In these times it was rare to see a human, and even if I saw one I wouldn't go near it. I knew that not all trainers were nice to their Pokémon from stories I've heard. So I would have to be cautious... but this was only an option, I wouldn't attempt it, a human could do far worst to me then a Pokémon could.

* * *

It was now winter and it was the season I could not tolerate. I was looking for something to eat in the snowed forest. The sky was clouded with thick puffy clouds, making it look quite dark. I was digging at the snow to find something under the sleet of snow; I could smell a faint aroma coming from the spot I was digging.

The trees were dead and covered in snow, bushes were withered but some lived being able to adapt to the snow. I stumbled across some berries from the hole I dug, they weren't exactly appetising but I had to make do with what I could scrape up. My body shivered in the cold, the snow pelting upon my tan coloured skin. I had to be quick so I wouldn't freeze in the snow as my body temperature alone wasn't enough to keep me warm.

I ran along the snow, each step made a crunching sound on the snowy floor. Going through the snow always took tolls on my body, making me a bit weak, so I only ever left my den in the snowy months to find food or some source of water.

It's hard for my kind to survive this season alone, but we Leafeon usually find a mate during autumn. So once winter kicks in and the snow starts to fall, someone is there to keep us warm; whether it is with our own kind or with other kind.

Not such being my luck, other Leafeon hated me... well all Pokémon who saw me hated me... though hate was the word I used. I assumed it was because I looked different. A normal Leafeon had a leaf-like tail, were as mine was shaped like a V, and tattered a bit. I was born like that and was always bullied by other Pokémon about it. But, I still had hope that I would find someone, I hoped I would see that Flareon once again. But, over the season I narrowed it down to two things. One, she probably found another mate or she was probably killed for affiliating with me, but I did wonder what happen to those three Leafeon, I haven't seen them since the day I saw her. Though I had many ideas on why she never came back.

Night came fast as I rested alone in my den; lying upon dry leaves I had since the beginning of winter, trying to keep warm by myself. My den was quite big, enough to fit a fair few of my kind. It was a typical winter night; I could feel a slight breeze entering the entrance of my den, not having anything to block it made it really hard for me to keep warm. I usually suffered from colds each winter, and how I made it through each one was a puzzle to me... though I always thought is life worth living with nothing to look forward to...

I had to look for new shelter, before the blizzard would hit. The blizzard would usually hit in the middle of these frozen months and if I didn't find good shelter I would probably freeze.

* * *

I woke up to the chill of the wind. I slowly contorted my body around before I began stretching all my joints. First my paws by turning them around in circles, then my legs by stretching them as far as I could, and finally stretching my back by arching it and twisting from side to side. My body felt sore as my whole body felt frozen so it took me several minutes to warm my body up to do my daily routine for today.

I started the day as I normally would, see if the sun was out so I wouldn't need to look for food. In winter it rarely appeared, and today was no satisfaction. I knew the near-by lake would be frozen but I thought I'd try my luck.

I plodded through the snow, fighting against the strong winds that hit me. By the time I made it to the lake I was already suffering from shivers of the extreme cold.

I walked towards the lake, just to find out it was frozen. I tumbled to the white ground, my legs gave in from the extreme cold, I tried to gain energy but I was feeling stiffer as the minutes passed, I thought this might be my end, both hope and fear took my body. I would be rid of my torturing life, not having anything to keep anyway. But part of me wanted to live to see more of this world, there is always more to explore and maybe one day someone might love me. That's when that Flareon showed herself again, having not seen her in months till now.

She caught me with surprise when she let out a flamethrower on the frozen lake, slowly melting a part of it away. I was able to manage myself to crawl to the melted part of the lake to take a drink from the warm but also cold water. Being close to the water and the heat from her flamethrower made my body warm, giving me some energy to move. After a few laps of the refreshing water, I looked at the Flareon and she also stared at me with interest, it was probably my tail she was staring at, but she had met me before... why would she be giving me the same look...?

"My name's Sara... what's your name?" She asked me curiously, taking a step closer to me.

I looked at her oddly as the snow pelted on me, I wondered if I should tell her my name or not. I didn't like talking to a female as all females I've been around have just used me or hurt me. Whatever came over me was odd; I had an odd feeling when I saw her, that's when I surprised myself by telling her my name. "My name is Flaint."

She looked at me less curiously before jumping over and rubbing up beside me. As she did, I felt her heat run through my body, heating it up. I didn't push her away as I enjoyed this warmth, especially in this cold time.

That's when she spoke once more, "that's a nice name... but... why are you out in the cold alone Flaint?"

That's when I took control of my body, and nudged her off, "I prefer... I prefer to be alone," I said in a sad tone. Before she could speak I walked off into the direction of my den. Prepared for another night alone... at least that's what I thought. At the time I didn't know I was being pursued by someone.

Once I made it to my den, I lay on my withered-leaf bed and began thinking about that Flareon. Yeah, she was kind of cute, and she seemed caring... but... all females are like that... well... towards me they are... maybe... maybe it's because I'm scared to trust... scared to love... scared that she would do what others would...

I've mated on several occasion, but all were either forced or unwillingly, being threatened or tied up and being used like a toy.

I rolled on my side, facing my den entrance to see something I didn't expect, a Gabite and a Houndoom were standing at the front of my den entrance. I quickly got on my feet, growling at them to try and warn them off. I know it was pointless, being two vs. one, but I didn't want to show that I was weak, though it wasn't two against one, as I was knocked out by a third party member that I must've missed.

* * *

When I awoke I was laying on my back. I was still in my den, but I was unable to move any parts of my body, except for my head. I noticed a web-like substance had tied my back legs and front legs together, and that the Gabite was near my rear. I tried squirming to try and break free from the webs, but it was useless, they were too strong for me alone.

"Were going to have some fun with you" the Houndoom teased.

"Please... leave me alone..." I exclaimed, squirming and twisting my body to try and get free of the Gabite's grasp as his claws gripped my stomach. He was near my hindquarters, prodding near my tail hole. I let out a sharp, piercing cry as he shoved his member into my small hole. I writhed at the pain I felt when he first pushed himself forcefully into me, and even more as he continually pushed further.

I squirmed furiously, uncontrollably, trying to escape. My fidgeting was useful; the web at my back paws was ripping. When it finally ripped I kicked the Gabite in his loins with a forceful kick. When I did he flew back a little, pushing him out of me which left me to yelp, filling some of his pre near my rear. The kick took a toll, feeling like my right hind leg had sprung when I kicked the massive brute.

Though, before I could react to do anything, the Houndoom who was in the room watching us the whole time bit me on the neck. He clenched his teeth down like a vice, forcing me to utter another sharp cry before I fell unconsciousness from the pain.

* * *

I rocked from side to side, my eyes squinting from what I was remembering as I fell back to consciousness. I opened my eyes, not realising where I was yet, but that those Pokémon were gone. I was relieved as my head swung back to the ground; before it reached I felt a surge of pain run through my neck. The bite wound from that Houndoom was clearly visible on my tan fur and the stains of blood were visible as well. I slowly tilted my head back, to rest it on the ground. I was lying on my left side, looking out of the entrance of this cave. That's when I wondered where I was... It felt warmer in here and it was way bigger then my den, I'd assume someone lived here seeing I wouldn't have been able to walk here.

I didn't move to check this place out, nor could I as I had a pain near my rear, not to mention that I felt drained for some odd reason and my right hind leg still ached. Tears of pain shrouded my vision, the amount of agony I was going through... I just wanted to die on the spot, it was too much for me to handle.

After some several minutes of relaxing, the pain had settle as I hadn't move, and I knew if I did it would strike quickly. I was breathing at a slow pace; the only thing I could move was my eyes and my front paws. I looked at what I could, noticing that I was sleeping on some fluffy substance. I couldn't explain it exactly, but it was a gold-like colour and extremely soft and warm, it felt much like those white plump things that humans lay their heads on when they sleep.

I have sneaked into human's houses once in a while when I was younger, only to explore what was in those reinforced wooden shelters and sometimes sneaking some food.

I looked around the cave with my brown eyes, not much but way bigger than mine and warmer than mine. I could get use to it but then I wondered who lived here... my question was answered as that Flareon I saw at the lake ambled into the entrance of the cave shaking of the leftover snow that remained on her body, though most of it was water as I saw droplets sway off her as she shook her Flareon body.

It caught my attention, seeing her shake her shimmering red fur in the light that made its way through the entrance. Her tail swaying side-to-side, and as I saw her look at me, I felt a compassionate link as I looked into her black and blue beady eyes. It's the first time I've ever felt like this... what is this feeling...? Is it... is it love?

She walked close to me and as she did I began wondering. I was baffled what she was doing, how I ended up here and how I got here. The Flareon walked up to me, placing the berries next to me that she had in her mouth. I looked at her curiously, should I eat the berries? They might be poisoned.

"Eat these berries, they'll hopefully make you feel a bit better," she pointed out, nudging a berry closer with her nose to me, "seeing that it's hard to find Oran berries in this winter wasteland," she added, giving me a smile.

I gave a smile to her; sniffing the assorted berries she had collected carefully, not wanting to start the tracks of pain through my body again. I took a little nibble of a red one with spots, before actually scoffing it down, enjoying its spicy taste. It had been the best source of food I had eaten within these snowy days. She picked out one of the berries herself, consuming it with ease.

"Why... why are you being nice to me...? What do you want...?" I asked her in a scared manner, thinking this is too good to be true.

She stared at me, first confused then a little odd, "I'm just being nice to you," she stated, "and what you mean by what I want? Can't I be nice to you?" she replied, hearing her giggle quietly.

I tried not moving my head as the pain from the bite would spiral through my body, so I just laid on my side, staring at her. "Well... no one's ever been nice to me..." I mentioned, and then I felt some tears cloud my eyes, but I quickly blinked them away, hoping she didn't see.

That's when I felt a tingle in my nose. It began to twitch; I felt a shiver down my spine, finally letting out a sneeze as well as a yelp as my head twitched forward. I let out some groans and tears of pain shrouded my vision once more.

Sara walked over to me, licking the wound on my neck. Each rough lick of her tongue stung viciously. "I know it hurts but you don't want it to get infected," she told me. She spoke the truth, if I left it untreated it would become infected and I would be in more severe agony if I didn't treat it. She was only cleaning it, not harming it.

After she had finished she laid next to me on the puffy cushion. I still felt the pain, but it began subsiding as I felt her warm me up. She curled around me to keep me warm, her body size was quite larger to mine at close view, but that might just be because of her fluffy tail and fluffy collar.

I was still lying on my side. I felt her bushy tail behind my head, and I decided to use it as a pillow as I laid my head on it. It felt like I was sinking into something quite warm and fluffy. I began to settle my body; I started inhaling and exhaling at a moderate pace. I felt like I was in a warm blanket, with her body providing me warmth of course.

I let out a coo as I felt her tongue lick my forehead; I began thinking whether she was being nice or if she was taking it too far. Even if she was taking it too far, which I doubt it, she was there for me months ago with those Leafeon and now. Now I had a full stomach, a warm shelter, and maybe... a possible mate... no I can't... not going down that road...

She laid her head on my stomach, softly murmuring, "Don't worry, I'll take care of you..." she cooed to me sweetly.

I stopped thinking as I heard what she said. The words rang in my mind, over and over. I presumed that she was only being kind to me in this type of weather, but part of me thought of her as a mate. But I quickly pushed it away, I thought she was like the others and I wasn't going to let anything happen to me again. Some part of me acted on sincerity as I managed to place my front paws around her in a hugging manner.

As my mind pondered at questions in my head, I saw she was sleeping with her head on my side. I stroked my paw on her head as a gentle gesture, but I knew she was asleep. I let out a yawn, feeling tired as I began to relax to the warmth I hadn't had in weeks. The thoughts in my head beginning to fade away as sleep took my body.

* * *

The next few days were harsh, well for me they were, I had succumb to a cold, a bad one at it. I can't say it was all that terrible, Sara did take care of me, keeping me warm, gathering food and what water she could, and of course she provided me with shelter.

During these days, my doubts about this Flareon began to change, she took care of me in a dire need, and she didn't seem to care about my tail. I thought maybe I should attempt to ask her if she did love me but maybe it seemed too early to ask such a question. Each day I grew more feelings for her and I also wondered if she did for me, it seemed apparent at times but I usually ignored them.

We exchanged questions to each other, answering them to pass the time as I was sick. I learnt a fair bit about her, she had got lost here with her trainer, and she's been looking for her since. She told me that she got lost about ten months ago, and eventually gave up on the world. She said she also had an Espeon brother and a Vaporeon sister. She missed them both terribly and wishes she would see them again.

From what I told her about me, I knew she learnt quite a lot. She asked me about the night she found me, but I myself was unsure on what happened, I just remembered being violated before seeing blackness, it was quite hazy on what happened afterwards.

When I asked her how I got here she told me she found me outside my den, and that she carried me on her back to her den. Although I noticed when she told me she seemed a little unsure on telling me, but I paid no attention to it, she took me in, which was gratitude enough.

* * *

It was the day the blizzard hit, I didn't really realise as I was kept warm through the weeks, I had forgotten about being cold every day, in fact I had forgotten what it felt to be cold. I was lying on my stomach, with my front paws stretched out in front of me, my V-shaped tail laid on Sara's back, who was lying beside me in the same position. She had just came back from getting some berries she could gather, and we were both nibbling at them as we laid side by side.

I had recuperated from the cold I had, the wound on my neck had healed, and the pain in my rear and back had gone. I was able to walk freely except my hind leg still hurt, so I had to limp around when I walked, which I didn't really have to do as she brought everything to me. She asked me to stay with her, and well... I didn't want to be rude; I chose to stay with her. Maybe it's because I had someone that cared for me or maybe it was company, seeing I couldn't quite figure it out. But whatever it was, I stayed.

I was about to eat the last remaining berry, when both our noses collided. She backed away from the berry, blushed and said I could have it. I find it quite kind and sincere, but I rolled the berry with my nose to her, offering it to her. She had been caring to me, enough for me to offer her the berry without argument. She ate the berry with gratitude, giving me a smile in return. It was enough to keep me happy but at the same time I was pained by her. I wanted her, but I was too afraid to trust again... to love again...

That's when I heard a familiar voice outside the cave, it sounded like that Houndoom. Sara got up quickly telling me to hide, though a hiding place in here was impossible... except the puffy cushion.

I told her to place the cushion over me and to lay on it to make it look like no one else is here. We did that just in time as the Houndoom barged his way in.

I was under the puffy blanket, it was quite hot and only a little gap on the side for me to breath. I laid under the cushion wondering what Sara was up to, though I began to listen to the conversation between the two.

"Sara, how have you been?" I heard the Houndoom say.

"None of your business Dom... why are you here? Huh?"

"I'm here for that Leafeon, I gave you enough time with him... now... and where did he go."

My mind froze at that point... was Sara working with them? Stupid... I knew it was too good to be true... I knew she never loved me. Now she was going to hand me over back to them for me to suffer.

"That... Leafeon left, he said... he said he didn't trust me... He left not too long ago, probably about... twenty minutes ago," I heard Sara crying. I heard what she said, she was sticking on my side... maybe she did love me... but, I have to ask her how she knows him for me to trust her...

"Hmm... that explains why I can still smell him near... Well, I can't go back to my cave, I guess I have to stay here for the time being until the blizzard blows over."

That's when my entire body froze, nit if coldness but of fear. The blizzard wouldn't blow over for at least three to four days. The jig was up and I think Sara had the same idea as I heard a yelp from Sara. I quickly got up, the cushion on me flying off to the side. My eyes quickly fixed on Sara who was under the Houndoom squirming, his paw pushing on her chest. His teeth were at her neck; his eyes glanced at me with anticipation.

"I knew I could still smell you here," Dom remarked, moving more closely to her neck. I acted out of fear; I didn't want her to get hurt or killed on my sake. I dashed towards him, tackling him to the outside of Sara's den. I landed on three of my paws on the snow outside, but I collapsed being unable to support myself in the snow as the blizzard pushed me to the ground and the snow pelted me quickly covering me in piles of snow.

I managed myself up, the Houndoom standing tall right in front of me. I couldn't move, not just out of fear, but having not filled the cold for days. The sudden burst of cold had frozen my body, my legs were stiff and I felt my entire body numb up... I felt the touch of death upon my body... the last thing I heard was Sara's voice...

"Flaint... Flaint..."

**The End**


	2. Sara's Family

**Warning: [18+]** Those under 18 who read this are on your own. If you still read this and are under 18, your life will change forever. And I suggest you avert your eyes if you are under the age of 18. If you are above this age, you may continue.

**Snow Blind**

**~~Sara's Family~~**

"Please... wake up... Flaint..." who... who is that...

* * *

"Flaint... Please wake up... I can't stand... to see you like this." Who is that... it sounds... familiar...

* * *

"Flaint... I'm... I'm sorry... It's my fault you're like this..." I heard the voice say, it sounded familiar... but who was it... I feel compelled someway... what is this darkness...? What is this voice...?

* * *

I wandered these shadows looking for what, where and who I am... The only thing I see now is darkness... everything is... everything is consumed by darkness... but I have no memory of what is going on... I don't remember anything...

* * *

"Flaint... Flaint... I'm not giving up on you..." there is that voice again... where is it coming from...? Whose voice is it...? And who is Flaint... Flaint... it... that name... it's my name... my name is Flaint... that voice, it must be Sara.

"Sara where are you...? Sara...?" I looked around, beginning to realise everything... I must be dead... no I can't be, I don't want to be... I remember but it can't be...

* * *

I still wondered the darkness, wondering why I'm here. I still here her voice every while, calling to me... I still haven't found the exit but where ever it is... what... what is...? What's that up ahead...?

"Flaint... I can... I can't... wake up please, I need you and you need me... you're like the trees... and I'm like the sun... we need each other to go on..." I was following the voice; it was getting brighter as I followed it. When she stopped talking I was lost... the darkness spread its webs once again, consuming the light that I had found. Which way do I go now?

"Keep talking... Sara... I need to follow your voice..." I looked around for some signs... but it was too dark to see anything, the eternal night I wondered in never changed... I wished I could get out of here...

"Flaint... I can't bear to lose another love..." I heard her voice again, this time I managed to pin point the direction it was coming from. I followed the voice for as long as could, I was greeted by a flash of light before everything blacked out again.

* * *

"Flaint... I can't bear to lose another love..." I heard her cry, feeling her head on my stomach as I lay on my back. My eyes began squinting; the light that was entering the den's cave was hurting them. I covered them with my paw, trying to adjust to the blinding light before I fully opened them.

"Sa... Sara... where... where am… I...?" I managed. My body was aching, I didn't know why, it feels like I've been sleeping for years, but to my knowledge I've only been sleeping for a day.

"Flaint…?" I saw her look at me with relief and praise, "You're alive!" She blurted, diving onto me to give me a hug. I let out a small yelp as I felt her hit my leg. "I'm sorry," she apologised, rubbing her head into my body, "I'm just glad you're alive."

"Alive...? What do you mean...? I've only been sleeping for a day," I was curious on what she was talking about; the last thing I remember is that Houndoom and then nothing until now.

She looked at me oddly, "you've been out for at least two months," she stated pointing outside. I looked outside to see it wasn't snowing, no blizzard, just a sleet of snow. Have I really been asleep for two months? I was about to speak to her but my stomach got the better of me. "You must be starving Flaint, did you want me to fetch you some berries.

"If you would be so kind to," I replied, laying my head back down on the cushion I was laying on. She was so caring to me... I know she loves me... but it's me... I need to face my fear of love...

She walked outside of the den in look for some grub for both of us. I lay on my back still wondering if it was true. Had I been sleeping for two months? It seemed so as spring was around the corner by the looks of things. I just can't believe that I'm alive after two months... I must have been injured... no I remember being really cold then a blanked out of it. I hadn't notice till now that there was a little camp fire beside me warming up the cave. Sara must have made it to keep me as warm as possible to I didn't succumb to death.

"Sara..." I muttered under my breath, she must really love me to stick by me for two months. I guess I've finally found my mate for life... but I got to have the guts to tell her I love her. Though, from this point, I wonder why she chose me... there is a million other Pokémon out there and she chose me. I happy for it but I want to know why.

I glanced at the fir for a while, listening to the crackles of the twigs burning. The flame itself had entranced me, I lost track of time and before I knew it, I could hear Sara voice. She sounded she was in a much chirpier mood.

She skipped into the cave with berries in her mouth. She made her way to me and dropped the berries in front of me. I didn't know there was company until she lay next to me, and I didn't know whether they were intruders or friends. Though it's then I remembered she said she had brothers and sisters, because there stood an Espeon and Vaporeon. They sat down in front of us and just stared. It felt creepy with them just looking at me; I was kind of intimidated by them.

"Well... are you going to eat?" Sara directed. I listened to her and scoffed the berries down quickly as I was starving and I still felt hungry afterwards.

There were a couple of minutes of silence before the Vaporeon spoke. "Well... sis, are you going to introduce us?" the Espeon mentioned to Sara.

"Oh, sorry... where are my manners," she spoke, her ears swinging down, expressing her forgetfulness, "Flaint, this is my bro, Elan. Elan this is my... partner, Flaint."

"How do you do Flaint," Elan greeted as he was licking his paws. I just gave a nod as I was a little scared of meeting someone new, not thinking that I would ever have to go through this process.

Sara then moved on to her sister the Vaporeon, "This is Aqua. Aqua this is Flaint."

The Vaporeon had a smile on her face, "nice to meet you Flaint," Aqua cheered. The next few minutes were quite odd, I didn't like the presents of others, I just preferred the two of us.

The silence was broken by Elan, "So... are you coming back home...?" the Espeon asked.

Sara looked into my eyes, I could see she wanted to but she didn't want to leave me, nor did I want to leave her. "Only if Flaint can come with me," Sara stated, rubbing up against me. Did I want to go with her though? I didn't want to be a caught Pokémon, I wanted to be free and not live in those little red and white balls I've seen trainers with.

"We can see if Laura will be able to take another... but..." Elan stuttered. I wondered what she was going to say and who this Laura person is, though I assumed she was their owner. "Did you want to come with us Flaint? Do you want to live with us?" he added, staring at me curiously.

It's a question I can't seem to answer... I want to but I don't. I want to be with Sara, but did I want to be a captured Leafeon. I brought myself to a verdict, Sara was the only one who was ever nice to me, and seeing that she may be the only female I will ever trust in my life, I decided to go. Life as a captured Pokémon might be harsh if I battled, but as long as I was with her... I'd be happy. I looked at her with a smile, "I'll live with you..." but my voice didn't sound to reassuring on my decision.

Sara let out a cheer, standing up on all fours. "Thank you Flaint..." then she leant in close to my ears, "I have a surprise for you when we get there..." she whispered. I wondered what the surprise could be, I was eager to find out what this surprise was.

I managed to get myself onto my paws, swaying a little, because of not being on my legs for two months according to Sara. She used her body to support mine as I adjusted myself to stand properly.

"Maybe you two should stay here while we go and get Laura," I heard Aqua mention as I was still trying to focus on standing on my own. I looked at them as I saw them both nodding, then they looked at me. I was still struggling to stand, my legs wobbling and shaking non-stop. I went to take a step forward, but in doing so I collapsed forward. I let out a yip as I felt my right hind legs hit the ground hard.

"It may be better for you two to get her, she'll be able to heal his injured legs," Sara said. I couldn't see what was going on as my sight was blurred by water, and not mention, my eyes were stinging, forcing me to keep them shut.

After sever minutes I was able to open my eyes, the pain had subsided for now... Sara was still lying beside me. I could feel her tail swaying as it hit me every two seconds. She was extremely happy from what I could tell; she was going to see her trainer again. To me I wouldn't be happy to see a trainer if I was owned by one, but I thought maybe her trainer must be pretty nice if she missed her so much over the months.

From what she told me months ago, she had missed her trainer, her family as she called them. She wished she would see them, but I never thought to ask her how she got here. But, I don't think I should ask her now, I don't want to upset her in her blissful state.

"Sara... can you tell me what that surprise is?" I asked curiously, remembering she said something before about it.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you... would it?" I was more excited to get to find out what it was; she must have something back at her home that she wanted me to have.

The next few hours were quite lousy; there was nothing for us to do. We knew that Aqua and Elan wouldn't be back till tomorrow. Though that was really hard for me, I was thinking on what to expect from being a captured Pokémon. And Laura, I wondered if she was a kind trainer... it's now that I realised that I hadn't asked Sara on what her home was like. Though I couldn't ask her now, she was sleeping peacefully beside me, and I didn't want to wake her up.

It seemed to be nightfall, I presumed as it was dark when I looked outside the cave entrance, how late it was I didn't know. I hadn't been outside in ages to explore; I was stuck in this den as I was unable to walk. Seeing there was nothing else to do I decided to go to sleep myself, knowing tomorrow was going to be a big day for both of us... especially me...

* * *

"Lee... where are... n-n-no..." I began to reach my conscious state, after hearing Sara talk. I rubbed my eyes and looked to my side. I saw she was asleep, struggling and squirming. She seemed to be trembling in fear of something. It's then I noticed she was crying, her eyes were closed but tears fell of her closed eyes lids and splashed on the ground as she laid on her side towards me.

I got up to walk beside her; she must have rolled of the cushion during my slumber. I began nudging her to wake her up from her nightmare. She awoke and looked around, she was still crying. I think she didn't realise where she was as she took her time to stop shaking.

"Are you alright Sara?" I asked her, adjusting myself to sit on my haunches.

"Huh...? Oh Flaint... yeah, I'm... I'm fine..." She sniffled.

"You don't sound fine to me." I looked at her, my eyes linking to hers. I could see something inside that was troubling her. "What's on your mind?" I thought it may be stupid of me asking, but I was a little worried, and I was also curious to know who Lee was.

She turned her back to me, "I... I don't want to talk about him... I mean it..." she sobbed. I refrained from asking further questions about it, I didn't want to upset her and make her hate me. I walked up next to her and laid beside her, her back against me side. I placed my head on my paws, listening to her cry made me hurt inside. Her sobs slowly began to fade away into gentle and quiet breathing.

She had stopped crying, bringing me to the conclusion that she was asleep now. "Sara... are you awake?" I waited for an answer but wasn't given one, she must definitely be asleep. "Sara… I wish I could bring myself to tell you how I felt, but I'm too scared... I'm afraid you might reject me, even though you've been compassionate to me. I wish I could tell you face to face, instead of you sleeping… I love you so much... but I can't bring myself to tell you..." I erupted into tears, my love for her was great but I couldn't tell her.

I rubbed my head against her collar of yellow fur, in an affectionate way. I rolled onto my side letting out a sigh. I recovered from my crying and now I was just thinking. There is still a lot I don't know about her, and I don't want to ask her questions that might push her away from me. I wanted to know who Lee was for one thing, but also, how she knew that Houndoom. I got some ideas in my head but ideas weren't going to answer what I wanted to know.

My questions would have to wait for awhile, how long I do not know, but for now I was tired. I let out a yawn and looked outside, it was quite dark, almost pitch black. I decided for now to sleep, to gain energy for tomorrow, because I know I was going to need it.

* * *

I looked around at my surroundings, scared at what I was seeing. I wasn't in Sara's den as there was no hole or light getting into where I was now. I had just woken up to find myself in an unknown shelter. I moved my head around, looking at the wooden walls. I concluded that I must be in a house, but how did I get here?

I was continuing to look around, taking in all the sights. Several pictures in designed frames hung up on the wooden walls around the room; there was a huge rectangular shaped thing in the middle of the room. I think maybe it was one of those human beds I've slept on before when I was younger, but it looked different, this one was more colourful.

That's when I realised Sara wasn't here, I hadn't seen her in the room I was in. I looked around worriedly, "Sara..." I was panicking. I was lying on a small blue pillow in a basket made of woven hay. I began stretching my body, being careful not to start off my right hind leg. I slowly managed myself up and began limping over to the open door. I was struggling so and I slowly began to collapse to the ground, but I didn't hit it.

I was slowly lifted off the ground by some unknown cause, but I did fill something grab me that felt quite soft and smooth. I began squirming furiously when I saw it to be a human. "It's okay Flaint; she's going to help you." When I heard Sara's voice I stopped fighting against her as she held me in her arms against her chest. I looked up to see she had a smile on peachy coloured face, her shoulder length black hair still as I looked at her hazel eyes.

As I hung in her arms, she walked to a room with some odd light brown blocks placed along most of the walls. If I were to measure them they be around her waist, and she seemed to be at average heights for the humans I've ran across. The room's walls we painted a shiny black and the floor was white. She placed me on my side on the connecting green topped blocks and walked out the room, Sara and Aqua jumped up and sat beside me.

I looked at them with fear, "what's she going to do...?" I asked both of them, wanting to know why she placed me here.

Aqua was the one to answer my question, "Laura's going to help fix your injured leg." The human walked back into the room with some white rolled up material in her hand. She walked over to us and placed the material next to me.

She raised her hand to me and began patting me, I flinched every time she stroked but eventually got used to it. She moved her hand closer to my injured leg, "this may hurt a little, Flaint? But I have to pin point where it hurts," she explained. I felt scared again. I felt Sara rub against me; she could tell I was scared as my body was trembling. As she continued to comfort me my body relaxed. "Okay little guy, this is gonna hurt." I heard her say.

I noticed something in her hand that I didn't see before; she must have grabbed it when Sara was trying to calm me down. I felt her hand move up my leg slowly, trying to pin point the centre of what was causing my pain. Eventually she reached my joint and the pain began to start, she softly pushed it and I let out a small yip. She continued moving up my leg and as she tracked along between my knee joint and paw, I utter a piercing yelp.

She had found the source of my injury but now I was in tears. Laura placed that thing that was in her hand to my paw. I felt a cold sensation; it was good as it numbed the pain a little bit. After some seconds, she removed the icy packet from my leg, placing it next to me.

"I can't tell whether it's a serious injury," she stated, grabbing the roll of that material in her right hand. She unrolled it and slowly placed it near my injured leg. My first instinct would have been to attack, but Aqua said she was going to fix my leg. She slowly began rolling a lose strip around my long in continuous rotation, going up and down it. "It doesn't look to be swollen or broken for that matter. I'm assuming it might just be a strain in your muscles, and it may take some time for it to heal," Laura explained, soon enough my whole leg was wrapped up in white. "So I guess you better just relax and keep of It." she added, caressing my neck with her hands.

I began to purr at her touch, it was smooth and soft. "Thank you" I said, but I knew that humans didn't understand us. I was picked up again and soon enough I was in the room I woke up in. I was placed in that basket again. Sara and Aqua stood outside the basket and just watched. Laura gave me and Sara a pat on the head, Aqua got a little scratch under her chin. Then Laura walked out of the room leaving us alone.

After she walked out, I rolled onto my back, looking at my covered leg, inspecting what she had done. "What is this stuff called?" I said curiously, rubbing my nose softly against it.

"It's a bandage, usually used to keep injuries from becoming worse," I heard Sara say.

"So, this is going to fix my leg?"

"Not exactly, but it will sustain it from getting worse," Aqua mentioned, lying down on her stomach in front of me.

Sara licked at my face and after doing so, lay beside me rubbing up against me. She was really affection... More so then she has been since I've met her. I began to purr as I felt her rubs actually become more vigorous. What she was doing felt so nice... so warming...

"Sara you have to tell me what happened? How you survived out there? How you managed to get so far from where we got separated? Tell me everything?" Aqua glanced at me, giving me a smile.

I rolled onto my stomach, Sara doing that herself. A sigh escaped her mouth, "well... when we were tracking... Lee and I were playing with each other... A little too close to the edge of the cliff..."

I listened to her tell her story from beginning to end, from when she first fell of the cracking ice because of both of their jumping around. To having only the choice of going with that Houndoom, who promised her that, he would take her home when he wanted to, but never did so and just used her as a puppet. Through her separation, she said she was much more energetic and playful, but with her being so lost in the world after losing Lee to the cold months of winter, she became less enthused by the world... at least until she meet me when she was lying on a rock, hearing a ruckus from where she rested and soon went to check it out.

I felt truly sorry for her, knowing that she was being used just because she was a female. My question about the Houndoom was answered; he was just a freak who wanted to break her spirit. Her spirit would have broken even before then, seeing that Lee died before her eyes after being crushed in snow after having made the cliff shatter and collapse.

It hurt me that she had a mate before me, but I wasn't going to hold it against her, after all it would be just mean of me to dislike her for something that's natural.

At the end of her story she was in tears, all she had been through since her separation from her family. I was comforting her by nuzzling into her collar, telling her it's alright. Aqua just watched us as we done what we would occasionally do in her den... her old den...

"I hope you like it here Flaint because you two are so cute together..." Aqua teased, shooting me a smile and giving me a wink. I looked at her and blushed, pushing myself away from Sara who had now ceased her sobbing and was giggling quietly. "Well... I better get going... have some things to take care of… you two enjoy yourself while I'm gone."

I said my goodbye to Aqua as she left the room, Sara didn't, and instead she just stared at me lovingly with her eyes not leaving mine. "Flaint..." she muttered, giving me a peck on my nose, smiling with a gleam in her eyes.

"What is it Sara?" I asked, feeling awkward as she's been acting all different so far today. I narrowed that down to probably being excited on seeing her trainer, which didn't seem all that bad to me, she was quite nice.

She licked at my nose again, 'Do... do you love me Flaint?" She asked as she then rubbed her head continuously against my head.

Her question took me by surprise, thinking of ways on how to answer it. If I told her I loved her then she may find it a little weird, well, I did anyway... but, she asked the question, so to me she didn't think it was weird. Yet... was I confident enough to allow myself to trust a female... She stuck by me since the winter's start and is still with me. No one has ever stayed with me for this long... I decided to tell her. I looked at her, giving a peck on her noise, "Well... I do find you quite adorable..." did I really just say that? I didn't have enough courage to tell her that I love her... just three simple words... and I couldn't utter them to her...

I saw a smile on her face, and I was able to detect she was blushing as her cheeks were a light pink. That's when I felt a truly new feeling, one I had never felt or dreamed of. She surprised me once again when she kissed me, her tongue slowly trying to gain passage to my mouth. It was an in-the-moment act, I allowed her as I felt her rough tongue explore my mouth, occasionally wrapping around my tongue. I could taste our saliva mixing, I didn't like it much but the warmth and her exploring tongue made up for it.

She wrapped her tongue around mine, pulling it into her own domain. When my tongue was in her mouth I didn't know how to react or what to do, I just done what she done to me, exploring her maw as well. Her mouth was quite warmer than mine and just a tad smaller, but nonetheless it was quite enjoyable. It lasted several minutes before she broke it up.

"Sorry... I... I got carried away..." she stated. I know she didn't mean it intentionally, I could see in her beady eyes that she craved for me as I stared into them. It was me who was to unsure about going along with it.

"It's okay... I didn't mind it," I told her. Feeling that sensation I had been feeling since I met her overwhelm my body, I tried to ignore it every time she was close to me, but now it was too much for me to hide. I didn't want to ask her as it might tell her that I'm taking advantage of her generosity.

"I was maybe wondering... if you would like..." she paused there as I looked at her with a confusing look. She looked quite miserable as if something was bugging her. She made no attempt to finish what she was going to say when I looked at her, but I could tell it was something important.

"What is it?" I asked eagerly to find out what was causing her to be miserable.

She blinked at me, giving me a fond look. "It's..." she paused again. It took her a few minutes before she spoke once more and during this time I was wondering what she was thinking. When she spoke I listened to the words she uttered. "Flaint... I love you..."

The words struck me, "love...? Me...?" I stuttered, not scared by her but actually denying it. "I doubt that you love me, you probably just want to use me..." I had told her about my past experiences of affiliating with other females. I wonder how I could think of her like that… she took care of me… even protected me from those Leafeon trio… it was a stupid question…

"I'm not like them... I love you, just because someone thinks your weird doesn't mean everyone does..." she mentioned, "I don't care if others think your strange... you mean a lot to me, and I want to spend my life with you..." she added.

I placed my head on my paws, I didn't know what to say, she was telling me she loved me... she loved me for what I was, she didn't care about my difference. Maybe she isn't like the others; maybe she is the one I meant to be with. "Well..." I was left wordless, not knowing how to respond to what she said to me. I remained wordless, turning my head towards her to see she was laying on her back, her back legs sprawled out and her tail on the side of her. I could see her swollen vulva, making me want to take her. "What...? What are you doing?" I asked. I knew what she was doing... but the fact it was me she was choosing... it was so surreal...

"Well, I can see your lost in thought, so I decided to see what you would do if I took action, seeing that you're 'tool' is ready for action," she giggled. I could see her head looking at me as she lay on her back. Her eyes gazed at my loins, entranced by my pink flesh. Whether it was my choice or something within me, I got up and sat behind near her hind quarters, not knowing what to do or say. I felt so shocked... someone like her to love me...

I sat there contemplating for a while, I didn't realise she had moved until I felt her at my loins. I felt her take a lick at my member, which was actually fully erect already. I almost jumped out of my body, her warm breath made it pulsate and every lick made me moan.

"Sara..." I moaned aloud, still sitting on my haunches, with Sara below me and my front paws beside her. When she took my member into her wet, warm maw, I tried to refrain from pushing my hips forward; doing so might make her do something I may regret.

I was beginning to pant slowly and softly every time she suckled on my tip, using her tongue to tug at it every while to increase my pleasure. My panting increased; this new feeling was beyond anything I could imagine. When she began to take my member in and out of her maw, I had to refrain from pushing into the wet and warn muzzle of hers. I wished it wouldn't end… but the time drew near as I felt that burning sensation in my loins.

I collapsed forward; her treatment had bought me to the verge of no return. I let out a pleasurable cry, my whole body tensing up as waves of my sticky seeds were released from me into her maw from my tip. My panting was heavy, still sending strands of my seed into her mouth. When I calmed down, my body relaxed and collapsed onto her, my front paws dangling from the side of her, my member slowly shrinking as she attempted to remove herself from me but failed in doing so.

I removed myself from her back and rolled onto my back beside her, completely exhausted by her treatment… not to mention I was awfully hot. She walked on top of me, until we saw face to face. She was looking into my eyes as I was to hers. I was still breathing heavily, forcing to keep my eyes open. I could tell the fun was just beginning, as she held a precious grin on her face, like she had something more planned for me.

I let out a yawn, my exhaustion sweeping through my body along with a surge of heat that made me feel uncomfortable. I assumed it was because she was laying on me… the heat from her body enveloping mine so I ignored it. "You tired sweetie..." she stated, laying on me and giving me a peck on my nose.

I wrapped my paws around her, "I..." she stopped me from speaking, placing her paw on my mouth.

"Just rest... we can finish this up later... how does that sound?"

I gave a nod, using my paw and moving hers away from mine, "though before we rest I want to know one thing..."

"And what's that?"

"Would you be my mate?" I spoke those words each with sincerity, nothing was holding me back from her, and she was a true friend and loyal up to this point.

She took her time to reply, "I'll... I'm not too sure Flaint... I don't know if I can replace Lee just yet... but I'll happily mate with you on my terms..." she smiled seductively.

I let out a cheer, what she said was enough for me to push away my doubts about her. I knew she held onto Lee but as time progressed, I knew she would eventually take me as her mate. My state of mind was at peace, I now have someone that cares for me... no... Loves me for who I am...

She placed her head on my chest, closing her eyes. Her warmth was so comforting now that I had settled a bit, but there was still that lingering feeling with my spine. "On your terms?" I asked curiously, placing one of my paws on her fluffy collar.

She giggled quietly, "its part of your surprise," she teased, nuzzling into my neck.

I had forgotten about her surprise. Now she had me thinking to what it was, it had to do with mating for sure... but these terms... I wonder what they were.

We lay in each other's arms, Sara falling asleep on top of me. I was hitting myself in my mind, out of what had happened... I still didn't manage to tell her I love her... I let out a sigh, leaning my head on the blue pillows cushiness as I relaxed my body for sleep, knowing now I had someone that loved me for good... someone who wouldn't use me because she cared for me...

I closed my eyes, dosing of to sleep with the one I loved on top of me, eager to wake up and see what she had installed for me.

**The End**


	3. Burning Desire

**Warning: [18+] **This story contains sexual acts. Those under 18 who read this are on your own. If you still read this and are under 18, your life will change forever. And I suggest you avert your eyes if you are under the age of 18. If you are above this age, you may continue.

**Snow Blind**

**~~Burning Desire~~**

I was relaxing near the opened fields, a few yards away from my new home. The morning sun was blasting its heat through the world, for me, its rays gave me the energy that food didn't. The sun was the main source of my food and as long as it shined I would be fully energized after my body absorbed enough of the sunlight.

It was what I needed too, seeing I haven't been myself since I arrived here. Seven days since I lived here and the first day here I became sick because of Sara. Apparently I came down with heat exhaustion, that's what Aqua told me anyway as she was more familiar with my condition. My body absorbed too much heat, which was true as I've been out for two months with a heater next to me, along sleeping with her on top of me the other day... that was probably too much for my body to handle...

Aqua suggested that we spend time apart from each other, so I could cool off and let my body restore itself to its natural conditions. What I knew is that because I haven't had proper absorption of sunlight, my body was weak and vulnerable to mostly anything.

I sprawled out my body so I could relish in the sun's light. I loved to feel it heat my body, to energize it and revitalise it. In doing so, I received quite a laconic laugh from Elan, who himself apparently loved the sun as much as I did. He never really bragged on about it like I did though. Instead, he just looked his best, always grooming his fur, like he was trying to impress someone.

"The suns so nice Elan..." I murmured as I stretched my legs out as far as I could as I laid on them for quite some time now. I was relaxing on my back with Elan, which I've done for the last three days. The two other days I was with Aqua as she treated me from my suffering.

Hanging out with them was fun as they told me about themselves, and stories about each other. Although all the past were the same really, it was just their personality and the way they looked at things. Knowing they were related with each other is funny to me because none of them are alike.

Aqua at first was really abashed to me, but when she was taking care of me she found out I was just new to this sought of treatment. In all facts, this was true as I was always used by those who got what they wanted from me, with or without my consent... most of the time was without it...

She was really caring, not as much as Sara though, because Sara was mine and it was my love for her that made me know she cared for me more. Now that she was comfortable with me, she was much peppier. I myself getting over my initial fear of meeting new people, happy in doing so as they treated me like their brother.

Elan on the other hand was more candourous. He was always blunt and straight forward with what he said. To me that was rude as his statements were harsh at times but I guess that's just the way he was, I wasn't going to complain. Sara and Aqua were comfortable with him so I guess I could get use to it... maybe...

Then it rounded to me, I had to say how my life was. When I had to tell them about my... used life, as I called it, Aqua was quite remorseful for asking me and Elan just brushed it off and reassured me to look to the bright side of things.

"Aqua and Sara wanted me to ask you on how you feel," Elan said with a flick of his ears as he placed his head on the grass patch he was lying on, his eyes glaring to me as he laid on his stomach.

I turned my head to him, still sprawled out and laying on my back. I gave him a questioning look, "I guess I feel fine... but why did they ask you to find out?" I said, my V-tail sliding along the fresh patch of soil I was laying on.

"There both in heat."

"That doesn't answer my question," I commented, closing my eyes as I remembered what Sara done to me a few days ago. Usually it would be forced upon me without my choice, but she told me she loved me for what I am, something no one ever told me with feeling... only craving and torture...

"They are really devious when their in heat. Especially Aqua as she hasn't had a mate yet. My advice, if you want to get through another day, is to avoid them until it passes over."

I couldn't help but laugh, but I did feel sorry for Aqua, not knowing what it's like to mate. "They can't be that bad... can they?" I did know of heat and what it does to females that have it. They have the primal urge to get filled with a male and some will do anything to get it.

"Well when they had their first heat, me having to explain to them what was going on with them. After all I'm their big brother and their younger sis by two years," he started, lying down on a patch of fresh spring grass. Sara only told me that she had a brother and sister and wasn't specific, but, I learnt that Sara and Aqua were of the same age, being born in together.

"I had to regret talking to them about it, especially Aqua. Aqua began to try and seduce me, until she figured I wasn't gonna give in," he blushed a little, "she then tried to force me into it..." he looked at me with a frown, "I'll keep the rest hidden, but if you're gonna ask. No, she didn't get what she wanted from me and I made sure to make my point clear."

I found that to be... odd... but I wanted to know of Sara, "did Sara happen too..."

"She didn't find me appealing so she didn't bother; she wanted love for love, not just for desire." He began to smile as he stood up. "This was good... if they both gave into desire, they probably would have got what they wanted from me."

That was nice to hear about Sara, knowing she mated for love and not desire. I was a little fearful of Aqua now and I took aboard Elan's advice and I will avoid Aqua... not so much Sara... I loved her...

"Well I better get some work done... I offered to help Laura for... I just offered to help her with chores for the day." He stretched his body, starting with his legs and ending it with his neck, "you're welcome to help."

I gave some thought to it, I'd prefer to relax in the sun then do some work. Apparently spring cleaning was what Laura was on about. I didn't really see the point in doing so as they lived in cabin in the newly growing forest. I had explored around and couldn't find other house and humans. Why would she need to clean... she didn't need to impress anyone...

"Thanks" I said, trying to sound like I would actually say yes to something that was pointless in my eyes, "but I might just take Aqua's advice and let my body heal itself." I smiled cheekingly.

Elan started trotting of into the direction of the house; "laziness isn't going to pay well in Laura's eyes..." he called out, before dashing off.

"Fine... I'll help... I should at least... She gave me a home..." I quickly got up; trying to catch up to Elan as he stopped just stopped at the door of the house after climbing two steps of the porch, waiting for me. I was of course happy to help in all, I just found it pointless. Of course I had to help really, I've been given a home, and somewhere where people cared for me.

Laura was an okay... trainer, I think... I never really saw her hold any of those small red devices that I usually saw trainer's carry. I was beginning to wonder if she was an actual trainer... I think that Sara and the rest are just pet's... which I really liked; it meant I wouldn't have to battle any trainer's...

* * *

I shook my head, trying to gain focus on my sight. Shaking my head made it worse, I just felt more disorientated. After several seconds I opened my eyes, seeing Elan looking straight at me with a worried look, along with Laura to his left.

"You okay Flaint?" Laura asked. I gave my eyes to her, short, brown wavy hair sat on her forehead, a fringe swaying as she moved forward and placed a wet cloth on my forehead.

"I'm okay..." I said somewhat unstably, glancing at Elan with a small turn of my head as I felt a small throb of pain just behind my right ear. "What happened...?" I added, still dazed and confused.

He held a small smile, Laura leaning up and walking off with a smile on her face. She left the cloth on my head as she left the room, leaving Elan and I as she done what she did.

"A trophy collided with your head when you were cleaning the cabinet," he laughed, his forked tail grabbing the cloth and dabbing the wetness across my face and my ears, placing it back on my forehead where it once was.

"A trophy...?" I began thinking to what happened. I remember I was sweeping that cabinet last with a feather duster in my mouth... then I tripped, leaning on it... then I looked up to see something heading its way to me... then I woke up here... "Was it big and gold looking..."

He got up and walked away, I myself got up onto my stomach, the cloth sliding down my face and hanging off my snout evenly from both sides. The small throbbing that was behind my right ear was calm and stable, but I could still feel each pulse. I forced myself up and followed behind him.

"Don't strain yourself," I heard him say as I asserted my eyes on him. His forked tail moved to the cloth, grabbing and placing it between my ears.

I slowed my pace, lifting my head so the cloth wouldn't fall off. I closed my eyes, the wetness soothing the pain that was coursing my skull.

"It's a wonder you're not brain dead" I heard him say, opening my eyes to see what he meant.

My gaze ran across a huge golden cup. It stood on the black wooden cabinet, the centrepiece of minor ribbons and trophies scattered around the cabinet. A maroon, glistening ribbon shaped gem lodged on the rim of the cup, surrounded by engraved ribbon ends.

"Wow... that fell on me..." I said, admiring the trophy that eluded my eyes when I was cleaning before. I was in awe, I never seen something so beautiful.

Elan stared at the trophy, a tear sliding down his eye. I was able to catch it on the corner of my eye. I glanced at him, wondering why this special trophy was bringing tears to his eyes. Though I didn't know what to ask as I had no clue what a trophy was in any case. "It looks special..." is all I managed to think of.

"It is... I remember when Rosie and our mother won it..." he started as he sat down on the floor. "It's the only thing I have to remember her by... besides Sara and Aqua..." I saw more tears surface around his face.

This is the first time I've heard of their mother, it wasn't a subject I was fond of as I never knew mine. I knew who Rosie was, a Roserade that use to be in there team, but now resides in Eterna city with Laura's grandmother. "How did she win it?" I was curious as this must mean a great deal to him.

"Mother and Rosie won it at the Grand Festival in Sinnoh... I remember it like it was yesterday..."

The Grand Festival... I heard something about that... but what was it exactly...

I held a smile, knowing he was going to tell me another story of his, like he always did when I asked something about him or his sisters.

"I know I would normally say everything and make a story of it Flaint... but..."

I've never seen him like this; I would never think to see him feel sad about something. "Why... what happen to her...?" My mind wondered if I should have asked that... but they've told me what I wanted to know when I asked so I hoped this question would have been answered.

"An illness swept her body after giving birth to Sara and Aqua... it still hurts me every day to know she's gone... the constant reminder of waking up without her... to know my sister's are her last gift to the world..."

I rubbed up against him, in an attempt to cheer him up. "She must have meant a lot to you... but what about your father...? If you don't mind me asking..." I held a warming smile as I saw his sorrowful gaze turn more aggressive.

His eyes were clouded with tears as he began to look at me with anger. "He isn't as fatherly as I would want him to be... only wanting to mate with her when he had the chance... I never liked him... but mother did..." he glanced back at the trophy, "I... we chose to move here... mother, Laura, and I..."

"Lunch is ready!" We heard Laura yell out from another room, the kitchen as I remembered what it was called now. Elan gave a thankful sigh, standing up and gesturing with his head to follow him.

I stood up myself and followed him, pondering whether I should ask more questions or leave it be. Sara did warn me not to make him angry... apparently he wasn't friendly when he was in a bad mood...

I'll leave it be for now... I'll wait for the right time to ask again... for now, I'll just do whatever till tonight.

When we made our way into the kitchen, I walked to a bowl which was filled with small biscuits, which looked bland, but when I first tasted them... It was like I discovered a new unknown flavour in the world. All I've ever eaten in the wild was berries of all shapes and sizes, the occasional grass and flowers, and the rare fish I would manage to catch, but I've probably only caught four fish in my whole life. They got really old and boring quickly. I never knew how to hunt so I had to stick with berries and sometimes grass... which was better than nothing.

I scoffed mine down happily, a breath escaping me as I swallowed the last bit of the biscuits. I looked up to see what was going on around me. Elan was still eating, softly and elegantly as he always did. Laura sat at the table as she ate her lunch. Then, my ears flicked, hearing Sara's struggles from the next room.

I started to make my way to the next room, "you sure you want to see her..." Elan told me as I glanced at him to see him lick his chops.

"I'm not going to avoid Sara... Aqua maybe..." I answered back. He just gave a strong stare, a weak smile appearing on his face as he resumed his eating and I resumed my way to Sara.

When I walked into the next room, she was sitting on her haunches, pouting as she exchanged glances with two big green bags that she clearly had trouble with.

"You want some help?" I asked as I walked into her view.

I caught her blush as she shook her head, "could you carry one for me... I find it hard to carry it to carry both to the shack in the back..." she smiled picking up one of the green bags with her mouth. I followed suite and followed her as she lead me to this shack.

It was placed outside, a few feet away from the cabin. I hadn't noticed it because I haven't been to the back area yet till now. I would have asked why she was leading me here with these bags, and what was in them but my mouth was full.

When I made my way inside, I saw Aqua resting on a blanket that was stained with a lot of white patches. Oddly shaped and seeming familiar shaped tools were scattered about her body that looked way out of place and where drenched with some sort of substance.

Sara placed the bag next to her, retracting her claws and ripping the plastic so that it opened. It revealed those biscuits that Laura always fed us for lunch.

"You can place that one in front of me." I did as she said, as she repeated the process on that one. I allowed her to eat without talking and just looked at her and Aqua.

"Elan told me you're in heat..."

She paused her eating, before letting out a sigh. "Elan can't keep his mouth shut sometimes..." she said aggressively as she resumed eating her lunch.

I was scared then, backing up a little. I hadn't seen her angry, nor aggressive, and so that sudden realisation made me become fearful. That reminded me of what Elan said. "Calm down... I'll go if you want me to..." I said as I stepped back a little.

Sara finished her tiffin and glanced at me apologetically, "Sorry Flaint... it's my heat... I'm sorry if I'm a little angry..." she stared at me with a passionate glaze in her eye.

"You know I love you and I'd..." I began but she cut in. I had become really open with my feelings and it wasn't as hard to face Sara without restraint of some sought. Maybe some of Elan's personality rubbed off on me...

"I know... but I prefer to ride it with my sister... and I usually help her with it..." her gaze went to the sleeping Vaporeon, her breathing calm and relaxed.

Just as I went to talk, Aqua began to move from her calm state into an agitated state. "Mistress... is that lunch I can smell..." Aqua said as she rolled onto her stomach, glancing at me and blushing, "oh... Flaint... I didn't... know you were here..." she stammered, looking away and eating the food that was in front of her.

"Mistress...?" I asked dumbfoundly, placing my head in the air as I began to smell intoxicating aromas fill the air that I was all too familiar with. I wonder whose scent I was picking up... I assumed Aqua, as I didn't smell Sara since I followed her here... but I could be wrong...

"Flaint..." she said seductively, her tail swaying side to side in an attempt to capture my eyes.

Elan's words ran through my head now, having seconds thoughts of helping her carry the bag here. I slowly but surely began to back away, "uh-uh... I have... I have somewhere... to be..." Sara moved at the same pace I did, moving towards me every time I took a step back.

I hit the back of the door, not knowing how to open it... now I wish I paid attention... I was so scared on what they would do to me... especially Aqua... even though she was still eating and wasn't interested in me. Closing my eyes as Sara made her way closer to me with a glaze of lust building in her eyes now.

However, I felt her lick my cheek, "you're shaking Flaint... you know I would never take advantage of you unless you asked me to..." she reassured me as I opened my eyes.

"Really... then why did you just..."

"My heat..." she nuzzled into my fur, rubbing her body along mine.

"You know I can help you out..." I started but yet again was stopped as Sara began to speak.

"Only if you help out Aqua..." she stated to the point, her eyes beginning to look like those Poochyena eyes.

"I... I love you, Sara..." I said, falling for her as I now searched myself for what to do. I had to look at her eyes... how can I say no... No... Of course I can say no... But I don't want to upset Sara...

"Please Flaint... do it for your mate..." she glanced down, "I'd love you more if you..."

"Why me... I'm yours... not... Aqua's" I looked at Aqua for a second, to see she was wincing a little, before I gave my gaze back to Sara.

Having two females around me was intimidating... especially two in heat... I didn't know what to actually do, but if I must then I would... I'd do anything for her...

She leaned in close to my ear and began to whisper, "I promised to find her a mate that would love her fairly... not just mate with her and disappear like all the males in the area do..." she licked my cheek, "I want you to be her mate... cause I know you would love her..." she added with a hint of lust, kissing me straight after she finished talking.

Shivers ran through my spine, thoughts processed slowly through my mind, even time seem to halt at this point. I was so scared... but when she locked me in a kiss that I happily accepted... I was relaxed, relieved... so many things...

My eyes closed as I finally got an idea on what to do. Sara was right about most males just using the female... I wouldn't do that. Never. I removed myself from her kiss, keeping my eyes closed in the process. "I will only do it on one condition..." I said, my eyes shut as I want to think before I actually get this out.

"Anything... Anything to see my sister happy..."

I opened my eyes, "you stay my mate along with Aqua." She held an odd expression on her face, almost like she dreamed of it. Tears seeped from her eyes, a devious grin on her face, along with that glaze look of passion returning to her eyes.

Sara walked around me, nudging me on my side and forcing me into the middle of this shack, closer to where Aqua was. She was on her feet, an eager smile on her face, her light blue tail swaying aide to side in happiness. Did she hear us talk...? Well me actually, I noticed Sara kept her voice low and I spoke in the same tone as I always talked in, although most of my words were unsure...

Aqua began pacing towards me, one foot with the other, and her tail high in the air now as our faces were just apart from each other.

"But you play by our terms," I heard Sara say as Aqua quickly forced me onto my back with her body. I attempted to move, but Aqua pounced on me, holding me down with her weight. Her front paws pushed on my chest as her lower paws... I couldn't feel them nor see them so I guess they were on the floor as she managed to sit on my stomach. One thing I knew was that I could feel her slit rubbing against my stomach.

As I laid on my back, Aqua trying to coax my flesh to reveal itself with her tail fin, which was beginning to work. I laid the back of my head on the cold stoned floor. "What are your terms?" I asked as I looked at Sara with a plea in my eye.

For one, I didn't like what Aqua was doing, even if it felt pleasurable, it just began to remind me of all the times I've been in this position... but I'll do this only to see Sara happy... and so I'll try and enjoy it...

"Well... my terms are simple..." she stopped when she heard me groan in pain for a few seconds. My teeth gritted as I felt Aqua plough down, hilting me in a one whole go and a high pitched scream escaping her as I felt something tear within her.

Aqua took me by surprise quickly, giving me no time to ready myself for the pain that was now spiralling through my body as she took no time for me to adjust to the pain. I could tell that when I glanced at her after lifting my head, that in her eyes, something was tearing her and torturing her.

I held a straight face, trying not to show my discomfort of the situation to Sara as she just stared at me with a weak smile when I placed my head back on the floor.

The Vaporeon that now hammered me reluctantly, giving long, drawn out moans as she rid me in my submissive position. I did wince every time she hilted me, feeling my lower almost smack the floor at each agonizing thrust. I kept my main focus on what the main reason I was doing this... to make Sara happy...

"P-p-please... s-stop... it...hurts" I managed between breaths as I felt more and more pain as her thrust just became faster and harder with more of her body tensing. It was nature for me to call out in help, being to prone to this can really damage one's self. Her juices coated my member, the only thing that made me go through less pain. It didn't sedate it though...

At that point, she just kept her pace as my body writhed more and more, wishing she would just finish up already. I lifted my head, tears pouring down my face as I couldn't hold them back anymore, just to look at her; suddenly a fearful expression was on her face.

She leaned herself down and placed her muzzle on mine, giving me a kiss which quickly turned me into a state where my mind melted away. The pain materialized into a joyful feeling as she held herself hilted against me. My tears of agony turned into tears of happiness within seconds. Her kiss done this as she slithered her tongue in my mouth viciously, lashing at my tongue with her rough one, attempting to grasp it with hers.

Her kiss was meaningful and pleasurable, how much force she placed in it, way more than Sara did in her kiss with me. This surely outdone Sara's and I could tell Sara knew this as she held a wide grin as I managed to take a peak of her in my new state of happiness.

Aqua lifted her rear up and ploughed down, a heavy breath escaping her as I felt it in my mouth, along with a muffled scream which forced her to remove herself from the kiss. She howled as she felt her orgasm sweep over her body, making it twitch and spasm uncontrollably as she released her fluids in waves that coated my enveloped flesh further as her walls squeezed me for what they wanted.

Her legs gave in and she collapsed on me, slowly but surely still thrusting in her blissful state.

My eyes blinked continuously, my body nothing now but a motionless cloud... no feelings... no worries... just floating without a care... no reason to hate her for what she was doing to me...

She gave me another kiss, a warm, caring kiss this time. It showed me that she cared as she held her lips against mine, her tongue barging at my maw, trying to enter. I both let her enter me, and placed my paws around her in a tight hug, in an attempt to bring myself to my climax for her somehow.

It was hard to keep the kiss as both our breathing was heavy and unstable as we kept removing ourselves to catch our breaths, before Aqua took control again and started the kiss again. I soon felt a small sensation, knowing I was gaining a close encounter to losing myself.

Aqua must have sensed this as she softly, eagerly and with effort began moving her hips up and down on my rod again as I wrapped my back legs around her back to meet her soft thrust with more forceful ones as her peak took its toll on her energy.

My climaxed was reached when I felt her tail fin brush across a part of my flesh that was revealed before I completely held myself in her, my cum, sticky and warm, shooting in her depths as she held her head high in the air in a pleasurable moan, before it plummeted on my chest.

I closed my eyes for a second, letting my peak take its toll on my body as my sudden climax peaked her for a second release, joining me in ecstasy.

"She's sleeping," Sara said with joy after several blissful minutes passed. I, on the other hand was clueless on why she was happy about her sister asleep on top of me.

"What's... that... suppose to... mean...?" I managed as I tried to catch my breath, heaving my eyes open and looking at Sara to see what she was on about.

Sara held a smile in her good mood, "she hasn't had a good sleep for three days... now she'll sleep like a baby..." Sara got up and placed her nuzzle between our stomach's, lifting Aqua from me and onto her back with ease.

I let out a moan as I felt my shrinking penis flop out from her slit, a quiet moan also escaping her in her sleep.

"Are you okay Flaint... I saw that she was quite rough on you... who she isn't really... never with me anyway..." Sara walked over to that blanket that Aqua was lying on once before, managing her from her back to the green and white stained blanket, which I think was her juices or Sara's.

"I'm... fine... It did hurt but she finished it with me loving it... and I think she did too..." I laid on my back without movement still, just relaxing as I watched Sara pacing back to me. "So you both always help each other out during heat... that sounds..." I pondered at what it really sounded like.

The fact that they are sisters is just odd... I know there are some weird things out there in the world and odd couplings, but to know they are sought of... _Play mates_ is... nice... knowing they can trust each other... though I never knew what they got up too in their_ plays..._

"It sounds nice and caring to know you love her so much..."

Sara became a tinge of pink on her cheeks, looking at me and sitting to my left side, staring at me just lying on my back.

I noticed then that I saw her wince, just catching it at the corner of my eye as I was staring at the ceiling. "Do you want your fill?" I questioned, glancing over to her and welcoming her with a smile and a small wink.

"I don't want you to exhaust yourself..."

"You know what I've been through. Sure Aqua just mated with me, and it has taken a toll on my energy... but I'm hardly exhausted," I retorted with a small hint of seduction in my voice. I thought to myself that the sentence I just said made no sense, but, I said it and I can't take it back...

It's odd for me to do this, I've never had to seduce a female or have one to seduce... It was so unlike me to be in a state where I had a choice...

"Well, in that case... could you be the dominant one... when Aqua and I help each other out, I'm always the dominant one and she's the submissive one as she likes me to be in control..." she shot me a grin, "I like being the submissive one when we role play..."

"Okay... If you want, but I'm not too good with being dominant... nor am I confident..."

She walked over to me, giving me a kiss. Way more feeling and tenderness was put into compared to Aqua's. Sara moved away and gave me a grin as she continued swaying her tail around member, coaxing it to become fully erect.

"Well... If you're not up to it then, you have to give me a reason to mate you," she told me as she placed her right paw on my chest and pushed it down with some pressure.

Once my cock was fully erect and ready for action, she rubbed her vulva against it, teasingly. I knew one thing... it was that I wasn't going to do this on my back... again... I wanted to mount her... and if role playing is what she wanted... then I'll give it to her.

I wriggled out from below Sara, standing in front of her with a look of disappointment. "I don't need to give you a reason... you have to give me one," I ordered, watching her as a smile appeared on her face.

She turned around, her tail dragging along my face as she bent her chest to the ground, holding her rear in the air and hanging her tail to the side. I saw what I wanted, her vulva, wet and swollen. My member throbbed as I thought of taking her... seeing her vulva leak some of her juices made me just want to plunge my flesh in her and make her feel good... I just hope I can go through with it without disappointing her.

I made myself to her, wondering what to do next. I held my gaze on her vulva, but also thinking on what she wanted. She was being quite dominant to me... maybe I have to act like the one with authority. Having been in the position of begging not to be raped or violated was somewhat like this moment... except I just had to reverse the role of her... I had to make her beg... her plea for me...

She glanced at me; a cloud of lust shrouded her vision. "Well... Are you going to mate with me...? Don't you want to feel my walls massage your member, my warmth feel your body as we join..." Sara told me seductively.

I held my ground, it was tempting but I wasn't going to bait it. "A nice sentiment... but you're going to have to do a lot better...! Girl...!" I ordered, adding the word girl to make me feel like the dominant one. I hope she wouldn't take it the wrong way... I was only acting and I would never call her girl... she didn't deserve that...

Her eyes held my reflection; another smile appeared on her face, bigger than her first one. Her tail rubbed around my neck, coaxing me forward successfully. I mounted her; standing on my back legs, crawling on her back till my hips were comfortable, and my pole was near her folds.

"Why should I mate with you...?" I questioned nervously, trying to tone it with some aggression, but I failed on that part. I felt that this was mean to her, but she was getting pleasure out of it and if she loved it so much... then I would proudly give her what she wanted...

"Please... I want to feel your glorious, stiff flesh caress my inner regions... I want you to join me in the amount of bliss we would have if you gave it to me..." she muttered, her tail wrapping around my body in an attempt to get her desires.

I pushed my hips forward slightly, gently sliding my member around her outer lips. A small whimper escaped her as I did this. The warmth of her lips was filling my body. She was so hot outside that I was scared that when I entered her that I'd feel too hot to continue. I leaked some of my pre, which mixed with the fluids that she was eliciting from her entrance.

"Not good enough! Beg!" I demanded, confidently, getting the vibe that she was enjoying this as she wasn't fighting me.

Her head turned towards me, her eyes pleading for me on their own, giving her Poochyena eyes. "Please... Master... make me yours and yours only... I'm your property... your toy..." she begged as I felt her tail that was wrapped around me squeeze me softly.

Sara was begging for me to enter her. Everything she told me then made me know I was the one that stood over her. I loved it when she called me master... and that she was mine... like a toy. I didn't want to hold her wait any longer, but I was still the dominant one... I had more planned for my_ toy.'_

I slowly aimed forward, the tip of my flesh spreading her lips. I couldn't help but shudder, both from the extreme heat and how tight she was already. I pushed in further, Sara moaning with excitement. I gritted my teeth as the heat spread throughout my body, heating me up and making me really hot... boiling almost... but I held my stance when I was hilted in her and waited for both of us to get use to each other before I started my little treat for her...

"You ready my little pet..." I asked as I adjusted my weight onto her back and gave her back a long dragged lick, making her twitch at the treatment.

"Mmmm... yes Master..." I took in the fact she was in heat, which would make her body just want to be craved and fulfilled.

So I decided to take it slow and steady, pulling out of her and pushing back in as gentle as I could go, the urge of just trying to keep the slow pace I was doing so hard as instinct told me to thrust continuously until I finished up. I kept it up until her hips began to rock back and meet my thrust.

"P-please... harder... faster... Master..." she pleaded as her tail pulled me against her body. Without delay I began to pound into her, leaving her to my tip then hilting her in a delightful thrust as she met me with her own little thrust that made me enter her deeper and with a moan escaping my mouth each time.

I was having the time of my life, having never had pleasure at this level. I would normally have a means of mild pleasure during this act, but this held more satisfaction as I had authority... authority over a female... even if it was for play...

Her body shuddered undermine every time I left her warm walls, getting a slight chill from the outside air before thrusting back in with force. This was an indication to me that she was reaching her climax, along with me starting to lose myself, burning in my groins indicating my own release.

I gathered my lasting energy and placed it all in one swift thrust, hilting Sara as we howled in unison. My thick, warm, sticky cum shot into her depths as I felt her fluids splash against my member and her walls contract uncontrollably with each passing second we were joined.

My weight and body fell on top of her in my overwhelming state, her also fall on the floor with my meat still inside her and not loosing with her tight her walls managed to squeeze it.

A few minutes passed and I found myself lying on my side between Aqua and Sara, struggling to keep awake. Aqua was passed out on her stomach and Sara was staring at me with those beautiful black and blue eyes as she laid in much of the same position as me, except she had her tail over my body as my tail lay on the blanket.

She carried me here as I had no energy to move my body on its own. That wasn't a worry as I got my reward for the day, if these two were to let me sleep, that is.

"So, how about I teach you?"

I opened up my eyes, drooping them back down as tiredness laid its clutches across my body. "Teach me what," I said to her softly with myself shuffling closer to her.

"To be more dominant, you hardly appeased my craving for a dominant male."

"That sounds nice... maybe Aqua can be the test subject... that way I can get my revenge on her as I've had enough of being trampled on..." I murmured when I happen to realise I was talking about such thing with ease... I must be extremely drowsy... Or the haze of such satisfaction has gotten to my mind…

She licked me on my snout and coiled her tail around my neck, gently placing our snouts together so our noses touched. "That's a perfect plan, but we mustn't tell her. I'll make it a surprise for her... I'm keeping you awake, get some sleep Flaint, you deserve it," Sara smiled, her tail now uncoiling itself from me neck and resting it on my side, like a blanket... a warm, fluffy blanket...

* * *

"Did you want to wake him up?" The faint feminine voice questioned, so low that it was hard to hear what she said after that.

"Nah... Let him sleep..." Another female said, her voice much lighter than the first, sounding almost like Sara.

My left ear flicked continuously, something kept trying to grab it. Something smooth and rubbery, almost like a hand, except it felt way smoother and had less fingers and sharp claws of some sort.

"Yet again you ignore me Aqua," Sara said after she heard me mutter some made up words.

"Can I help it? I'm just really energetic, I could run a marathon if I wanted... but I don't like running for long... but if I attempted it, I would be able to run it," Aqua began blabbering away, stirring me from the sleep I was in with her voice getting louder and the continuous flicking of my ear with something touching it. "Besides, I haven't had a good sleep like that in years..."

I let out a groan, shifting my body around so I was now lying on my side towards them and curling up in a ball to aid that I was still asleep. I kept my eyes close, still suggesting to them that I was asleep as I was exhausted still and just wanted more sleep. Although I think that groan may have gave me away...

"Aww... his cute when he lies like that, but I want him to wake up..." The was a short silence that was going to make me open my eyes to see what was going on, but Aqua spoke again, "I'm boooored..."

I got away with pretending to be asleep... but I know I won't be able to go back to sleep now... yet, I'm curious to know what they may talk about when I'm asleep...

"You have me here, remember. Also, he chose both of us so we get him both equally... on our terms, of course," Sara pointed out.

"Oh, by bored I meant playing games and battling, like we use to do before you got lost..." Aqua laughed, "hmm... both of us... on our terms, huh?" Aqua sounded like she had something developing in her mind, especially with the way she said her last words.

"What do you have planned? Knowing you, he'll be in for a scare or the time of his life with some of your 'ideas."

At that point, I became a little interested with what they had to say. I refrained myself from perking my ears up, trying to keep them fooled for as long as I could, but also hoping I might fall asleep in doing so with how tired I felt.

"Well... he'd be in for a scary pleasure with me." I now became hooked to what she had to say, wondering what Aqua's scary pleasure was.

I heard Sara flout at her words for some odd reason. "That reminds me Aqua, how come you were so forceful and dominant? You're usually the one taking it?"

"I don't want to look like a wimp in front of a male, even if he's my mate," the Vaporeon struck back with haste.

"So... because you're my sis and I take power over you, this somehow makes you the strong one?"

I began snickering, giving me away. I rolled onto my stomach as I opened my eyes, startling both of them who were in front of me. Sara was lying on her stomach, licking her right paw and smiling. Aqua was pacing around in circles, and sat down beside me after hearing me laugh.

"She has you there," I pointed out, flexing my toes on my front paws that lay in front of me.

Aqua licked me on my left cheek, making me lean against her which made me roll on my side. I felt her cold, smooth, rubbery body on my back. She lacked fur entirely as she was born without it, poor thing... I never really paid attention to other Pokémon in general and when Elan brought up Aqua not having fur, I got some insight on what exactly was different about me as well, and I wasn't too shocked to hear what he had to say, but he was nice about it nonetheless...

"Well sis, when you put it like that, no, it doesn't." She glanced down at me as I stared at her, "but I'm still going to be the one to take power over you... even though it hurt me to see you in pain and tears... I might tone down of how forceful I can actually be," Aqua laughed loudly, adjusting her body so she laid her head on my neck.

"Yes, that kiss you gave me was so soothing that it made me think different about you." She was much more caring then she acted at times, I guess that's what makes her Aqua. Still, I wanted to know what this scary pleasure was that she had.

"Yet, you'd still give him a haunting good time? I'd like to know what type of treatment of Aqua's you would give him." I would have hugged Sara for asking that question, being it the one I wanted to know, but I was too relaxed as I lay next to Aqua.

"Yeah, what would you do to me," I said calmly and with a hint of eagerness that anyone could pick up.

"The top of my list... hmm... is to make you lie on your back, tie you up, having restraints on each of your paws so you can't escape. I'd make you wear some sought of collar like Laura makes Elan wear when she's in the mood for dominance... from there it gets a little over joyous for me as I'd pound at you with passion, rub up against you to feel your fur along my furless and use some tools that Elan made for me on you..."

Hearing that made me shudder, to be just like a tool to her, yet, she said with passion, so she held feelings for the prey... in this case, me. I wouldn't like to be restrained, especially on my back as it's uncomfortable for long periods of time. I would most likely wear a collar, though I don't know what a collar was but it didn't sound too bad. The tools she was talking about didn't sound appealing and so I wouldn't like that...

"There's no need to do that... I'll cooperate as long as I'm not tied... up... being immobile makes me scared..." I began shaking as I know Aqua was, and would do that after what she did to me.

"Flaint…? You're trembling...? I was... somewhat joking. I won't hurt you if you don't want me, but it was just my heat that got the better of me and so I kinda couldn't resist... and my craving for a male..."

I shook off my shivers and fear of her actually doing such a thing. "Can we play some games then, I need some sunlight."

"Sure, but what do you have in mind," Sara told me as she got up and walked to me with a small smile on her face. She lay in front of me, her snout touching mine as she lay on her stomach. "Unless me and her go and battle while you just rest in the sunlight?"

That sounded perfect, watching them while I gain some energy might teach me something valuable. I nodded my head, standing up and pacing slowly towards the door as I didn't know how to open it.

From there, the days passed by quickly and I fell into a state of acceptance. I never had others to talk to about whatever we could or would talk about, being mature or immature... most being immature...

A family was what I belong to now, one that looked past my faults, only caring about how I felt and giving me what I deserved... a fair chance...

No one has ever been nice to except this small family and I'm glad Sara found me... for if she didn't... I'd never live to feel love for what it is... even if I shared and was shared, they always told me they loved me and I found myself passing barriers I had never attempt to confront in my life...

However... everything never last for one forever...

Thanks to them all... Sara... Aqua... Elan... Laura... and Star... I'd never get to see him grow... never get to hear him speak...

How unfair life can be once you've found what has been lost from your life for years... finding it and having it taken away from you in such a devastating way...

"We'll save you because you deserve more in life then to suffer from having everything taken from you... I know you have a strong heart... let it guide you through the love you share and the love we share for you... all of us..."

Those were the last words I ever heard after the several weeks of being struck by my kind's disease. Where we wither away and become part of the earth, our body's natural way of telling us our time is up on the world...

One thing held me up as I opened my eyes for what may be the last time to see everything flashing by me in strands of memories of me playing with my sisters and loves... my brother... and Star... my lovely daughter who was but about two weeks old and full of her mother's fire... even if she was an Eevee... she held nothing but that...

I wished I could live longer... something I had never wished before but was dealt with the back of the card... The fact that I never had anything to hold when I lived alone in the wild, always thinking that I didn't belong and always wishing I would perish in some way... yet it never happened... now that I had everything I wanted... I wanted to live... I wanted to stay with what I had...

My eyes closed with my bidding as I felt the sweep of tiredness succumb to my withered body, my once tanned fur now a mere dimming yellow and my leaves a rusty red... once before I went I gave my cries out to Laura who held me in her arms, her black hair in the air constantly, almost like she was in a rush to do something as the surroundings I saw before were blurred...

My breaths were elongated as I tried to fight what was natural, my body numb and limp, no longer having much felt around any part of my body... but I soon fell to what was destroying my body... I promised Sara I won't leave her... I promised...

* * *

I found myself to be so tired when I heaved my eyes open with a start of blurriness covering my vision as I tried to focus on what was going on with me. I felt disorientated and completely baffled to why I was feeling like something heavy weighed my entire body down.

Once my vision came back to me, I found I was but in one place that I wished I was in a place where everything seemed right. I saw an Eevee lying on my stomach, about the size of my half my body.

"S... Star…?" I managed as I claimed to my mind at seeing her forehead had a star, one that looked exactly what I last remembered seeing of my daughter... but this Eevee was too big for her, she was nothing but the size of my head when I last saw her... this Eevee was about half my body size... it couldn't be her...

There was no response and I began to wonder if this was a dream... A mere creation my mind created to what I wanted but couldn't have... I once again fell to tiredness, my head slamming back on something soft that was warm and yelped... though I payed no attention to it as I saw something red cover my blurring vision...

I found myself feeling an incredible amount of pain before a sting on my chest struck me and forced me to whimper with my eyes opening to their full extent. The once red blur turning into a Flareon... one that began hugging me and rubbing up against me...

The Flareon was crying her heart out, added with licks and pecks across my face. Feeling everything she done, even feeling her fur against my body. "You... kept y-your p-p-promise..." Was all that she said before I realised this couldn't be real... I was happy... happiness was only in my dreams... not reality... but it all felt so real... so real... it was real... it had to be... everything had the feel of life that my dreams didn't... it was real...

My paws wrapped around her, my left front paw having some trouble as something was connected to it from a tall pole that held a small bag of clear liquid and another line connecting from that bag to a box a few paces down. It didn't bother me and so, I embraced her in a warm hug as my eyes leaked with joy. "I... I s-said I-I-I wouldn't... I w-w-wouldn't leave y-you S-S-Sara..."

It was definitely her as she licked my snout and turned it into a kiss... locking me passionately as everything was right... it was real...

**The End**


End file.
